moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeroblaze
United States |role = Anti-air |useguns = 2x "Quasar" lasers |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 340 |armortype = Medium |speed = 6 |turn = * 6 (unit) * 8 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $1450 |time = 0:52 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Mercury Network Uplink * Tech Center |airattack = 55 * 2 (110 total) * 125% vs. Scout Ravens * 120% vs. Medium Aircraft * 115% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts and Uragan * 110% vs. Heavy Aircraft * 100% vs. Light Aircraft |cooldown = 35 frames (2.3 in-game seconds) |range = 11 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Cannot be depiloted * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = soLoKii }} The Aeroblaze is a heavy anti-air unit used by the United States, capable of cutting down aircraft with ease by its accurate and deadly laser cannons. Official description Of all the anti-aircraft systems, the Aeroblaze is probably the most feared and respected among pilots of all factions. Using incredibly powerful and accurate "Quasar" laser cannons to reduce any and all aircraft to scrap metal, there is no aircraft that can out-maneuver the vehicle's weaponry once it has locked onto its target. This immense power comes at a price though, the Aeroblaze has to keep its guns trained skyward to keep the advanced tracking systems from malfunctioning, making it vulnerable to all other adversaries.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Succeeded from the predecessor of version 2.0 as the advanced anti-air unit of the United States, the weapon of Aerobalze is the 2x anti-aircraft lasers, which is significantly more affective than conventional air defense units like the Stryker IFV. But unlike China's Sentinel, Aeroblaze is more adept at dealing with a single aircraft and inflicting more damage on each attack. Aeroblaze has the faster speeds in the Tier 3 units, which means they have the ability to catch up with fighters trying to escape after the attack, or to quickly destroy slow air siege unit like the Kirov Airship that is heading to bombard the bases, although Aeroblaze can also be used to defend the base. However, this also means that Aeroblaze, like other US units, is equipped with light armor while having a faster speed. When using Aeroblaze to station some areas or harass enemy air units, be sure to let some anti-armor units follow so that Aeroblaze will not be easily destroyed by the enemy. Appearances Act One * The Aeroblaze is introduced at the very beginning of the Third Great War in Red Dawn Rising, where two of them are given to the player to defend Washington. * In Golden Gate, the Aeroblazes on Alcatraz Island are one of the main targets for the forces of the Soviet General to destroy. Act Two * In The Raven, the Russians have managed to secure a few Aeroblazes and use them to defend the Pentagon alongside Abrams Tanks. They are not directly controllable by the player. * Due to the Mercury Network Uplink is not a widespread American T2 access building during Act One, Aeroblazes do not become buildable until the Covert Ops mission Obstinate. * In Godsend, a few Aeroblazes are protecting the city of London alongside European forces from the Aerial Fortress Irkalla. These Aeroblazes are cyan, instead of blue like the Europeans. Assessment Trivia * The Aeroblaze in v2.0 uses Avenger's voiceset from Generals Zero Hour. * The Aeroblaze bears a resemblance to T-55AM Marksman. See also * Blizzard Tank References zh:天火防空坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Allied Nations Category:United States